


In the aisle

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, we need the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked</p><p> </p><p> yes I have something! So what about Stiles being compeletely helpless on valentines day, and going grocery shopping to cook something nice fore derek because he doesn't have a gif, doesn't have flowers or anything and it's his last chance to have something nice for Derek tonight but guess who he bumps into at the supermarket? Sourwolf looking as panicked as he does! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the aisle

Fuck fuck fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck.

How can he be such a loser fuck?

It’s not like Valentine’s Day comes every year on the same fucking date, is it?

Argh, Stiles could slap himself up, down and sideways.

 

He doesn’t have anything.

Unless he wraps a bow around himself and call it his gift, he has nothing to give to his wolf for Valentine’s Day.

Unless.

He has one more chance to do something right ! He just needs to run to the supermarket, find all of the ingredients he needs to make his infamous risotto, make the damn risotto and spoon-feed Derek all the while stealing kisses as they go.

Perfect.

So he needs vegetables stock, Arborio rice, a good white wine - enough to drink and cook, duh -, peas, asparagus, and his favorite part : the smoked duck breast.

His mouth starts to water as he thinks about it, and he leaps into his jeep.

Derek is going to love him.

More than he already is, of course.

——

Vegetable stock : check.

Arborio rice : check (sort of, he had to take the sushi rice. The fact that the supermarket provides sushi rice but not risotto rice is a joke in itself)

Peas, asparagus : check

Now, all he needs to find in that devilish delicious duck - where is the butcher?

"I’m such a useless fuck, dammit."

Stiles looks up from his basket at that voice, coming from the flour, sugar and confectionary aisle.

He knows that voice.

"Derek?" he asks hesitantly, putting the basket to the ground to keep it from him.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaims, looking up from the shelf of chocolate bites with wide eyes.

There is something to say about a wolf looking like a deer in a car’s headlight, but Stiles is going to refrain from saying any of it aloud.

"What - what are you doing here?"

Derek audibly gulps, and even though Stiles loves him - he does, he really does, he has never loved someone like he loves the big lump - he loves seeing him uncomfortable even more.

"Ju-just some last minute grocery shopping," Derek replies and there is something shifty in his eyes.

"Huh," Stiles simply comments, nudging the basket out of the way. "Ready for tonight?" he asks and a pretty pink blush covers Derek’s cheekbones.

"Tonight what’s tonight nothing special tonight just a regular Friday night date, nothing special," Derek babbles, picking at the hem of his jacket as he goes, and Stiles has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Huh-huh," he hums knowingly and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Fine," Derek adds, "yes, Stiles, i’m ready for our first Valentine’s Day. Actually, no," he continues, getting worked up, "i’m not ready, because i completely forgot to get you something, because I’m a loser, and you would do better with someone else, someone who would think about making you feel special, because you’re special, Stiles, so special, and not ‘special’ in a demented way, I mean, just …," there, Derek has to take a breath, "you’re unique-special, and I should make you feel like you’re a gift to me every day, not just one night per year."

Stiles takes a step forward to cup Derek’s face, to make him look up at him. “If I’m so special, do you really think I would waist my time with a loser?” he asks softly, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s nose. “Besides, I completely forgot too. Why do you think I’m here?”

Derek shrugs but leans his head into Stiles’ hand. “Shopping?”

"For our dinner, because that’s the only thing I could think of - that and tying a ribbon around my waist and call it a day."

A flash of blue in Derek’s eyes sends shivers down Stiles’ back. “I like the ribbon idea,” Derek whisper-growls and Stiles chuckles.

"I’ll keep that in mind," he whispers back, "but all the better with a full stomach."

Derek looks at him with so much love (and not a little amount of lust) that Stiles feels like skipping to the butcher’s counter. “I’ll take care of dessert?” he calls as Stiles walks away, but before Stiles can make a comment about being the dessert, Derek holds up a can of whipped cream and a bottle of caramel syrup, one eyebrow cocked at Stiles in interrogation.

"Sounds awesome," Stiles calls back, his voice just a little strangled in the end.

They’re two idiots, but they’ve clearly found their perfect match in the other.


End file.
